Mods/Miscellaneous Mods
Frozen Mod https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6yuQqAOkdA Features - You can play as Princess Anna,Queen Elsa or Elsa - Changed all aspects of the school. - Changed the weapons. - The castle, the monster Marshmallow and Olaf included. . . . . . . . . . . Shitpost Simulator EDIT 3/27/2018 - Thanks Razzbowski for playing my mod! :) Welcome to the shittiest Yandere Simulator mod on the internet! Almost all text and graphics have been replaced with memes, jokes, and random nonsense to maximize your shitpost experience. Everything in this mod is guaranteed to be 100% shit. Don't say I didn't warn you. Note: This mod contains crude or foul language. Features * Almost all text has been changed, including but not limited to: murder reactions, student and character dialog, "New Game" intro, button labels, and elimination method-related text. * Changed many of the school's textures. Some changes are obvious, but others are very small details. You'll have to be observant to find them all. * Added one (1) new character (myself, Emily Anderson) as an Easter egg. * Added four (4) just-for-fun theatrical cutscenes: ** Meet the Creator ** Turtle Love - Part 1 ** Turtle Love - Part 2 ** Turtle Love - Part 3 Download Link (fixed) http://www.mediafire.com/file/kb7e35ksdeb922m/Shitpost_Simulator_by_EmilyofJane.zip Under the Sea - Underwater Simulator Ahoy, mateys! Something's fishy about this mod. Akademi High has transformed into an undersea paradise in Under the Sea - Underwater Simulator. Populated by mermaids and merman alike, there is never a dry moment. So come on, ya landlubber! Download the Under the Sea - Underwater Simulator mod by EmilyofJane. You'll have a whale of a time! (Terrible sea puns not included.) Features * Almost all textures have been changed to make Akademi High appear to be underwater. * Changed the 3d models of the katana, scissors, screwdriver, Rena axe, and the vending machine can. * Added 10 underwater-themed music tracks, accessible from the phone screen menu. (They're YouTube-friendly!) * Added an interactive story, "The Siren Effect." * Added Emily Anderson, an easter egg character based on myself. * Added a "Meet the Creator" cutscene. Download Link https://mega.nz/#!HDBTmSRT!su9qxp_Sozhh0reQZUMHZvSBiA-jX0m_iFG6YsdXcrI Baldi's Basics Mod Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is a state-of-the-art, fully 3D interactive, fun-time educational game that teaches a slew of subjects! From math to spelling, you'll learn a lot! Features * You are playing as Baldi! * Added Playtime, It's a Bully, Principal of The Thing, Arts and Crafters and Gotta Sweep * Changed the textures of the whole school and vending machine! * Changed Main Menu Music and changed the school soundtrack Download Link http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ntn4uu3jazx1ig/Baldi%2527s_Basics_Mod.rar/file Wild West Simulator Howdy! Play as Seiyo Akanishi's past life as a cowboy in Wild West Simulator! So go on, drink a sarsaparilla! Shoot the broad side of a barn! Play until the cows come home! Insert every other cheesy old western phrase here! You'll have barrels of fun! Features *Changes almost all textures in the game. Some are obivous, but others are small details. You'll have to be observant to find them all! *Changed the meshes of the Knife, Rena Axe, Sword, Fantasy Sword, Scissors, Garbage Bag, Heavy Weight, Occult Knife, and the vending machine can. All weapons are located in the Guidance Counselor's office. *Changed the laughing animations and sounds. *Changed the main menu music, sponsors/calendar/schoolbell sound effects, home music, and school music. *Added myself, EmilyofJane, as an easter egg. *Added an intro cutscene. Download Link http://www.mediafire.com/file/dqu0g6bg1td4lqr/Wild_West_Simulator.zip/file Category:Mods Category:Lists